1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of telephony communications including data network telephony and Internet protocol network telephony and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for creating executable call center software suites.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of telephony, call center software is available for performing call center tasks like transaction processing, service fulfillment, outbound customer contact, automated interactive voice response processing, messaging, email processing, chat, and other proactive contact services. State-of-art call centers provide both analog and digital transaction processing and other related services.
Many businesses that need call center services lease call center services from a third-party provider rather purchase the equipment and software required to configure their services locally. Other larger businesses have the resources to provide for their own call center services to run from their own premises. In both cases, configuring the call center services including customization and implementation involves many processes that currently are performed manually by administrators or knowledge workers.
With so many customizations and service levels possible in a call center environment, there is a need to automate the configuration process in order to save time and eliminate human error. Therefore, what is clearly needed is system for automatic generation of full service call center software suites for clients and potential tenants of a call center service provider.